


I will make you proud

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dead Tony Stark, Emo Morgan Stark, Family, Gen, Genius Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Hurt/Comfort, Morgan Stark-centric (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Teen Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), inspired by a tumblr post
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: Morgan Stark doesn’t really remember what her father was like and almost everyone she talks to makes him seem so much larger then life. She doesn’t feel like he would be proud of her, so now she’s on a mission to do something that would make him proud.
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Kudos: 8





	I will make you proud

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this story

Morgan Stark never really new her father he died when she was six, he was saving the world. So yeah she never really knew him. 

She had heard about him a lot though, from nearly everyone. It was never consistent ether some people talked about him like he was a saint and other people talked about him like he was the literal devil. Whenever people talked about his dad he never felt human he was always this larger then life figure looming over her. 

There were only a few people that made him seem human, one of them was her mom, the other people was her uncle Rhodes and Peter. But they were the only ones. She had a few memories of her father all of them were good. 

Morgan had always felt that her father was a larger then life figure he was a genus superhero who died saving the universe. How was he supposed to live up to that? She also wonders if her father would be proud of her. Most of the time she din't think he would be. 

She would never tell anyone this though. They would say that he would but she also knew that they were probably lying to make her feel better and she did not like it when people lied to her.

Morgan felt that she needed to do something that would make everyone remember her and that her father would be proud of.


End file.
